Beauty and the Beast a wizard love
by ProfessorRebeccaBlack
Summary: I own nothing the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the story belongs to the Grimm brothers and Disney since I am using both version of the story I was watching Beauty and the Beast the other day while reading the Grimm brothers fairytale of the story and though what would it be like if I mixed these two stories together but made it about Hermione and Draco instead? Please r&r
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time a young Prince lived in a shining castle, and although he had everything his heart could desire he was spoiled , selfish and unkind. One winter night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered but a single rose in exchange for shelter from the cold the prince repulsed by her haggard appearance sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty was found with in, when the prince turned her away again the old woman's ugliness melted away reviling she was actually a beautiful enchantress, the prince tried to apologize but it was to late for she could see that there was no love in his heart. As punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a spell on all in the castle, ashamed of his monstrous form he locked himself in his castle an enchanted mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered him was truly an enchanted rose that would bloom until his 21 year if he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell then the spell would be broke if not then he would remain a beast forever . This is the story of exactly how that happened ...20 years later:

Hermione awoke once again with a shriek and thin sweat she had once again had the dream of a frightened young man searching for her before being devoured by a beast. Her father Remus rushed into check on her, her sisters Pansy and Lavender stood in the back a sneer on their faces. "she's probably faking father so that she can get extra attention from you father dear ". Pansy hissed tired of Hermione constantly being babied as far as she was concerned Lavender nodded her head agreeing with her sister, Remus shushed them and started to comfort Hermione. "Was it the dream again my dear?" he asked sighing and dabbing the sweat off her head. "Yes father it was its always the same he was there father the young man but I can never truly see his face and just before he steps into the light a beast devours him." As she describes her dream she begins to cry. Her sisters scoffed and storm out and back to bed. Remus stayed with Hermione until she went back to sleep he then looked around there poor run down shack and sighed, they had once been one of the riches familys in town but one day Remus lost all of his money thankfully he was able to keep their home but this was ten years ago and slowly the house had began to fall into disrepair . Sadly Hermiones sisters had already became use to the life of luxury, Hermione however had only been 8 when the family lost the money and had yet to become the snobs her sisters had become. She had sadly began trying to run and fix up the house with in the past year or two. Her favorite place was her late mothers garden she loved to be alone among the flowers with a good book her favorite place in the garden was by the rose bush that sadly only bloomed one rose a year her favorite book was one about a young man who had been cursed by a witch to be seen by all as a bear and the young girl he had fallen in love with and their adventures. Little did she know that she would soon be living her own adventure . To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks later:

Hermione was sitting by the rose bush under her favorite tree when her father called for her "HERMIONE COME IN HERE PLEASE! PANSY YOU AND LAVENDER TOO!" Hermione came running in as Pansy and Lavender came strolling down the stairs, "Yes father?" Hermione asked siting near her father. "Yes Father what could possibly be wrong now?" Lavender asked glaring at Hermione but quickly putting on a sickling sweet smile when she looked at her father. Remus shook his head and sighed," Nothing is wrong my dears in fact something good has happened I just received a letter apparently I have some left over riches that one of my associates from across the see found he will be arriving to London with them in three days' time which means I will need to go and receive them from him". Pansy and Lavender squad with delight. "We're rich again yessss!" Hermione simply smiled and hugged her father. "Oh father that's wonderful news now we can finally fix are home!" Pansy turned around with a look of shock on her face "How can you possibly think so small Mia who cares about the house we are finally rich again which means new jewelry-"and dresses" Lavender piped in they both then sighed. "Girls really so your sisters not think as you two are but that does not make her silly now I was going to ask you each what it is you would like me to bring you home but if you are going to act like this the neither of you will get a thing understand". "Oh father Hermione we are soo sorry please say you forgive us?" They both said with a pout "of course I forgive you you're my sisters and I love you". "Now Pansy what is you would like me to bring you home?" Remus asked his eldest daughter. "Well father if it's not too much I would like a new emerald necklace". "And you Lavender?" He asked his middle daughter. "Well father if it's not too much to ask I would like a new dress hopefully a blue one." "And you Mia?" he asked with a smile looking at his youngest daughter. "Oh father I need nothing but for you to come home from you journey safe and sound." Hermione said hugging her father again. "Oh surly my dear there must be something". "Well father I would like a rose to graph and plant to make another rose bush in mothers garden". Remus smiled slightly "alright my dear I will get you a rose and I will get you both you necklace and dress now I must go pack for my trip". As he said this Remus rose and head to his room. To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Remus abored his horse headed to town Pansy and Lavender simply waved good bye to their father and headed in Hermione however waved until Remus could no longer see her,and then headed into the house with tears in her eyes sadly it would be weeks before she saw her father again. Remus was in shock and appaled by what he had found once he made it to town his partner and once thought to be good friend Lucias Malfoy had already collected all of the goods and money from their merchent ship, saddened and depressed he slowy wandered to the nerest tavern. Remus drank until he could drink no more he then druckenly got upon his horse and headed for home, due to his drunken state however he began to fall from his saddle with a thud he landed on the stone of the courtyard in the garden of a palace. The next morning Remus awoke in a miraculas bedroom with a trunk full of gold and dresses and jewlery with a note that read "perhaps you're daughters will be happy with this." It was sloppy written and next to it was the list of things his daughters wanted the only thing missing was a rose for Hermione, as Remus headed down the stairs a wonderful smell floted up to him, Remus could smell strawberries and tea and biscutes and turkey and all sorts of sweets. After filling his belly and satchel with some of the food Remus head outside to find his horse waiting he loaded his horse with the trunk and his satchel and once again headed home as he left Remus noticed a beautiful rose bush in the garden he looked around when he saw no one he reached out and picked one as he heard the snap of the stem a roar suddenly echoed across the sky it seemed and from behind the bush a beast the size of a man jumped upon him. "You dare to steal from me!" It growled in a voice that sounded almost like a mans "I am sorry!" Remus exlamed "Where my gifts not good enough that you had to take something of great meaning to!" The creature growled. "It was for my youngest daughter Belle it was the one thing she asked for please don't hurt me". Remus pleaded,the beast stood. "Fine you may take the rose but you must return in the morning or I will find you and kill you and your family saving this Hermione for last." "All you must do is speak the words take me to the kingdom of no tomorrow to your horse and it will bring you here remember a life for a rose." and with that said the beast and the garden disappered.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sat by the window of their poor run down home awaiting her fathers return as she listened to her sisters bicker and complain. "Pansy thats my green sash"! "Ha you wish Lavender its mine!" "Hermione!" they both yelled "Tell her its mine!" Lavender shouted as she pulled on end of the sash. "No tell her it's mine" Pansy shouted tugging the other end of the sash, just then their father step through the door a look of disper on his face "Papa!" Hermione shouted running to hug him "Father!" Shouted Pansy and Lavender shouted simutalusly, "oh father did you get my dress?" Pansy asked "oh never mind that my necklace you atleast got that right father?" Lavander asked excitaly. Their fathers face suddenly turned to one of anger. "Me Me Me is that all the two a of you think of have you any ideal what just happened to me today no because al you can think of it yourselves!" He shouted at them leaving all three girls fozen in shock Hermione step forward, "Father dear what happened to you?" "Yes Daddybear what happen?" Pansy asked with the fakest sad face ever "Yes what". Lavander asked with the same forced sad face, and so their father told them of the ordeal he had just indured Pansy and Lavender where outraged at the idea of being without their father not because of their love for him but because without him they'ed have to work and the idea disgusted them and so they turned their hate upon Hermione. "You!" Pansy shouted. "This is all your fault!" Lavander. "If you hadn't asked for this stupied rose! Father would not have to leave"! Pansy shouted throwing the rose at Hermione , "It should be you going to the beast its your life that should be the sacrificed to the beast!" Lavender spat at her. "Enough!" shouted their father. "Hermione its not your fault do not blame yourself now let us enjoy this day for this is the last we will see of each other." Remus said with a small smile but saddly noone could be joyius because of what had happened. That night as she lay in bed Hermione she couldn't help but think about how her sisters where right and that it was her fault and so she made up her mind and slowly rose from bed... To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione walked up to her fathers horse "good evening Phillip you're going to help me with something ok". Phillip stomped his hoofs as if agreeing, Hermione then climbed abored him leaned in and whispered the words her father had told her. "take me to the forbiden kingdom". Suddenly Phillip let out a loud whinny wakeing Remus, Pansy,and Lavander. Remus ran as fast as he could but sadly just as he reached the door, Hermione disappeared. Phillip was running so fast Hermione could barely see her surroundings and then suddenly he's pace slowed as Hermione's eyes focused she let out a gasp for even though it was winter the garden she was in showed no sign of winter it was in full bloom softly she spoke aloud "Wow this is beautiful". Suddenly there was a growl and a voice boomed out of nowhere "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Hermione almost fell off Phillip before answering. "I am Hermione and I have come to repay the life debt you demanded of my father". "Fine you may enter." The voice growled. Suddenly a path formed infront of Hermione, she dismounted Phillip and began to walk down the path...to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione stared at the castle before her never had she seen such a terrifying place the gargoyles almost looked as if they were staring at her deciding if she'd make a tasty meal. She told Phillipe to stay and the horse nodded and then she enters the castle, upon entering she let out a small gasp for though the outside of the castle showed signs of being old and falling apart the inside look as if it was just built, the floors freshly polished, the drapes freshly hung everything looks spectacular. "Hello?!" she called out, "Oh Hello mademoiselle". a voice answered Hermione looked around but saw no one "Hello!" she called again suddenly there was a tug on her dress, she looked down and let out a small scream "Now Now" said another voice "there's no reason to shout." Hermione looked to see where the other voice came from and nearly fainted, standing before her was a candle stick and a clock, "what... how... who... what are you?" The clock humphed. "We are the servants of this castle madam!". "Allow me to introduce myself mademoiselle I and Harry and the wound up to tight clock is Ronald" Said the candle stick as he kissed Hermione's hand. "Wound up Wound up why you brass arse!" shouted the one called Ronald. "How dare you I am solid gold!" shouted the one called Harry, the two continued to bicker back and forth until Hermione started to giggle. Suddenly Ronald remembered that they were to escort Hermione to her room where she would find a surprise awaiting her...


End file.
